If You Go Down in the Woods Today
by FinlayHarper
Summary: Its Hugo's first year at Hogwarts and his cousins and sister want to test his courage, so they take him to the Forbidden Forest.


**Warnings; A bit of Fluff, a bit of mild slash. **

**Characters; Hugo Weasley, Albus Potter, James Potter, Rose Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Lily Potter. **

**Shows; Harry Potter**

**Pairing; Albus/Scorpius, Hugo/Albus {Family}**

**Disclaimer; I can safety say I don't own Harry Potter (Even if I wish really, really hard)**

**Plot; its Hugo's first year at Hogwarts and his cousins and sister want to test his courage, so they take him to the Forbidden Forest. **

**This idea comes from a HeadCannon on Facebook :)**

**A/N; Hugo is 11 and in Hufflepuff, Lily, 12 and in Ravenclaw, Albus & Scorpius 13 and in Slytherin, Rose 13 and in Ravenclaw and James 15 in Gryffindor.**

* * *

><p>"So we'll meet here one hour after everyone's in bed" James whispered to his brother and cousins.<p>

"After curfew?" Hugo squealed looking up at James with wide eyes, it was Hugo's first year after all and so far he'd done nothing that _could _get him into any trouble, or at least anything to serious, unlike his cousins, James was a troublemaker he'd heard his Uncle Harry talking to his dad about James' behaviour.

Albus however had the slight Slytherin malice so he pulled the occasional prank, landing him in a detention at least once a week.

"Yes, after curfew" James hissed down at his cousin, Hugo gulped but nodded all the same.

"Where are we going James?" Rose asked curiously, James smirked a smirk worthy of a Slytherin "The forbidden forest" he said, Albus grinned back at his older brother as Rose examined James, Hugo however squealed slightly.

"The for –" Hugo began then swallowed "The forbidden forest?" he asked, James nodded raising an eyebrow at Hugo.

"James are you mentally unstable?" Rose questioned in all seriousness. James frowned at her "The forbidden forest where there's werewolfs, where your dad got _killed _by the Dark Lord, where –"

"Yes Rose we've all heard the stories, are you saying you're not a little curious of why the forest is in fact forbidden" James challenged her, Rose pouted lightly she had to admit her curiosity could get the better of her sometimes.

"Okay, it's agreed then, meet here, one hour after bed" James said then strutted off to the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

><p>Albus waited until his dorm mates where asleep before he snuck out of bed, he slowly put his robe on and wrapped his Slytherin scarf around his neck instantly feeling the extra warmth of the soft cotton, he also wished for a beanie hat to go with the scarf because his ears usually got cold.<p>

He began to creep out of the dorm until he heard something he'd tried to prevent.

"And where are you off too Mister Potter?" the blonde boy on the bed beside Albus asked sitting up, even in the dark the boys bleach blonde hair was highly visible.

"Out" Albus said bluntly raising an eyebrow at Scorpius who chuckled and got out his bed to stand in front of Albus.

"Out? After Curfew? Without me?" Scorpius said then sniffed mockingly "I thought that was our thing" he placed his hand on his chest and acted hurt. Albus laughed and shook his head.

"I'm meeting my brother and my cousins, acceptable?" He asked Scorpius who began nodding.

"That's fine" he grinned then pecked Albus lightly on the lips. Albus chuckled and moved a bit of the blonde boy's fringe.

"Where you jealous for a moment then?" Albus asked smiling at the faint blush appearing on Scorpius' cheeks.

"No" he whispered, Albus smiled and pecked him lightly.

"I'll see you later" Albus whispered back then left the dorm room.

…

Rose silently snuck down the stairs from the girls dormitories wrapping her Ravenclaw scarf around her as she did.

"So where you off to?" A familiar voice asked Rose, she frowned then turned and saw Lily sitting on one of the armchairs reading a book.

"I'm just going for a walk" Rose said shrugging, Lily frowned placing her book on the table before her.

"After bedtime?" Lily asked, Rose nodded.

"I prefer the peace and quiet" Rose said, Lily nodded taking the hint not to ask if she could accompany her. Lily nodded sinking back into the armchair.

"I'll see you later Lily" Rose said, Lily acknowledged her with a nod then watched her leave.

…

Hugo lay in his bed having a silent argument with himself. He shouldn't go, he shouldn't have to prove himself to his cousins, but he was curious why the Forbidden Forest was in fact forbidden.

Hugo shook his head whilst he slipped his robe over his pyjamas then tightened his Hufflepuff scarf around his neck, he knew it was absurd, not only was he breaking the curfew rule, the 'Don't go in the Forbidden Forest' rule and any other rule he could imagine up, he was still making his way out of the dormitory and towards the meeting place.

He was the last to reach there seeing Albus, James and Rose standing waiting for him, the only upside he could think of is if they got caught every house would lose a significant amount of points!

The group walked to the edge of the forest all in paced steps, each where as nervous as the next but didn't want to admit it.

They stood in a single file line James at the front and Rose bringing up the rear, James led their way into the forest, looking at his feet making sure he didn't trip and create the domino effect behind him. He reached a clearing and turned to the rest of the group.

"Oh it's so scary" he said sarcastically, the three sneered at James as he done a three hundred and sixty degrees turn, "Nothing here to be frightened off – at all!" James said then froze "Did you see that?" he asked with an unbroken voice.

"See what James?" Rose asked as her cousin began to walk backwards.

"I thought I saw – doesn't matter" he said clearing his throat and turned back.

Hugo glanced around after hearing a rumbling deep in the forest; he shook uncontrollably then grabbed hold of Albus' hand as an instinct. He felt Albus squeeze his hand in comfort then bowed his head slightly.

"What's up Hugo?"

"I thought I heard –" Hugo began then shook his head "- It doesn't matter" he whispered but didn't let go of Albus' hand.

The group slowly moved into a huddle saying they were _cold _and the closer compacted they were the warmer they'd be.

Rose turned her head quickly as something went pass the corner of her eye.

"Did you guys see that?" Rose asked keeping her voice amazingly controlled. The boys turned to look in the same direction as Rose then frowned.

"Which?"

"Oh I must be seeing things" she said shaking her head.

Albus turned his head swiftly to the opposite side Rose though she saw something.

"Guys there's something in this forest" Albus said, he turned to look at his brother "Good choice James" he hissed

"Oh shut up" James growled back as the group got into a tighter huddle.

"I knew we shouldn't have come here, you are bloody mentally unstable James Sirius Potter!" Rose snapped, James rolled his eyes.

"If I remember correctly you wanted to come as well" James stated. Rose huffed as Hugo squealed. The group began shaking in fear as the rumbling came closer to them they walked into the centre of the clearing all facing a different direction each one of them reaching for their wands slowly.

They held out their wands and revised defence spells in their heads and then it appeared. The rumbling got louder and a light blinded all four of them, each lifted there hand to cover their faces from the bright light then Hugo frowned.

"What the hell is a Ford Anglia doing in the forbidden forest?"


End file.
